


Youth

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will Graham is 25, and he has issues. Hannibal sees an opportunity and takes it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Youth

It’s not fair, thinks Lecter to give such an intriguing brain such a beautiful face, but the maker was wise.  
But Will Graham is aged 25 and lovely within and an Adonis without. He’s fresh from the Academy and ready to be bent to someone’s will. His gift terrfies him and has kept him virginal save for some adolescent fumblings. Lecter knows he’s lucky.

*  
Alana Bloom sent him over for evalutaion and Lecter soon gained the youth’s confidence.  
He had issues with his own father that Hannibal knew how to expolit to his full advantage.  
Jack Crawford would not be his father figure. Hannibal soon reigned over the young mind.

*  
Will finds his first victory while killing Garret Jacob Hobbs but his bloodlust terrfies him.  
Hannibal sees his dark angel begin to flex his wings.   
Abigail is a bonus, and he will keep her safe for Will. 

*  
Will finds his way into Hannibal’s bed soon enough, coaxed by tender words and wine.  
The angel in him surrenders before his devil’s care.  
Soon he’s an avid lover, and if he calls Hannibal ”daddy” then so be it.  
Alana need not know and they both owe her a great depth for bringing them togheter.

*  
Will learns his dark secret and walks away. He will not speak of it, and Hannibal muses that Will needs his freedom for a while.  
He decides to play with Randall but soon finds him dull and predicable.  
He marries Bedelia to make Will jealous but finds he enjoys it. For now.

*  
Will finds his own life, and marries Molly. Hannibal sends Randall over but Will kills him easliy.  
His nights are cold depsite Molly’s presence.  
So he gets dogs, and denies his true needs. 

*  
Hannibal kills Bedelia and feasts on her for weeks. She could have been the one in another world.  
He waits for Will to come and soon enough he does. 

*  
”You made me,” Will says, still so very lovely.  
”I fixed you.”  
”You made me so I will never love another.”  
”Yes, but you had your chance to walk away.”  
”You knew I would be back as soon as you married your gilded viper.”  
”Do you want her heart? I saved it for you.”  
”No. I will take yours, daddy.”  
”It was ever yours,” sighs Hannibal happily.


End file.
